Currently, rack-mounted power systems are limited by size constraints, both based on a size of the chassis, as well as a size of the individual components housed within the chassis. Additionally, power cables used to connect add-in cards may both impede air flow and require a greater chassis height. For example, typical add-in cards may connect to power cables on top of the add-in cards, thereby adding to the minimum height requirement of the individual components. Generally, as the chassis size decreases (for example from a 4 rack unit (U) to a 3U, etc.), the ability to include add-in cards decreases as well, as height requirements of the power cables connecting to the add-in cards would increase the minimum chassis height requirement.
Further, current systems connect add-in cards via individual cables, which may increase the volume size of the individual components. As such, current systems do not allow to power multiple add-in cards by a bus bar in lieu of power cables.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.